Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There exists known degeneracy control for operating to provide only the functions that can be realized without using troubled parts, in a case where one or more parts are troubled in an image forming apparatus having various functions such as printing, scanning, and faxing, as opposed to all of the functions of the image forming apparatus becoming unusable. Such degeneracy control is recited in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-320066 for example. Specifically, the image forming apparatus detects troubles upon power activation of each engine (for example a printer engine or a scanner engine), and in cases where it further determines that the trouble is such that the degeneracy control is possible, it transitions to the degeneracy control. A return to a normal state from the degeneracy control is performed when power of the apparatus is once again activated after a serviceman has changed the troubled part.
Also, in recent years, power saving in image forming apparatuses has received attention and image forming apparatuses with a built-in power saving mode that aims to improve power saving in the image forming apparatus have become commercially available. This kind of image forming apparatus power saving mode suppresses electric power consumption by stopping electric power supply to the printer engine and the scanner engine when they are not being used; electric power supply is only initiated to the necessary engine unit at a timing at which the user uses the corresponding function. For example, when a print instruction is received while the image forming apparatus is in the power saving mode and power is not being supplied to the printer engine, electric power supply to the printer engine is resumed. Here, after the printer engine is initialized (calibration), printing is executed in accordance with the print instruction.
However, if, hypothetically, the electric power supply to the printer engine is always resumed and the printer engine is always initialized when the print instruction is received during the power saving mode as described above, the following problem occurs. For example, even in a case where a trouble occurred in a part of the printer engine before transitioning to the power saving mode and the degeneracy control was being performed, the electric power supply to the printer engine is resumed upon the print instruction, and printer engine initiation initialization (calibration) is executed. Because of this there is the possibility that the trouble in the printer engine is worsened.